


You Can Do Better

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Captain America, Deadpool (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SUPER BROS, SUPER FRANZ, SUPER HEARTS WITH SUPER SOULS, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, wade has esteem issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have never approved of Wade, but one day Tony takes it too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do Better

Steve came home from work late one day and as soon as he walked through the door he noticed that something was off. First, his home didn’t smell like bad Mexican food, and second, Peter had not run out from his room to greet him. Steve walked down the hall and came to a stop in front of Peter’s door where Tony was trying to unsuccessfully open it. “What’s going on?”

Tony grunted and poked at the doorknob a few times. “Your son is in his bedroom moping.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. Normally Peter was cheerful unless he got beat up by a bad guy while he was out doing Spiderman stuff. “Uh, why is Peter moping?”

“He’s single again. He has also stolen my special vodka and ice cream.” Tony poked at the doorknob once more and sat the floor. “JARVIS also refuses to let me go in saying that it is not my place. Can you believe that? Not my place.”

Steve heard Peter shout from inside the room. “Damn right it isn’t your place, you idiot!”

“Peter! Don’t talk to your Dad like that! Now I know you’re upset—”

Before Steve could finish his sentence, the door was yanked open and Peter stood there, face blotchy and hands trembling. “Upset? All you think is that I’m upset?! You two just don’t understand, do you? I fucking loved Wade and Dad goes and ruins that!” Peter hiccupped and a sob tore out from his throat. “I loved him!”

Looking down to where Tony was sitting on the floor, Steve asked, “Tony… what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Scoffing, Peter yelled, “That’s rich, a lie coming from you! It’s all your fault, you know that? God forbid I fall in love with somebody who doesn’t fit your cookie cutter mold of a boyfriend material!”

Tony yelled right back at Peter, his voice cracking. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should redefine ‘anything,’ Mister Genius. When you call someone disgusting and say that I deserve better, they just might believe it!” Peter lunged at Tony with his fist pulled back.

When Peter lunged Steve grabbed Peter around his waist and ignored his struggling. “Peter! Don’t hit your father! I’m sure it was just a mistake!”

Peter weakly struggled, but after a minute he stopped and turned to bury his head into Steve’s neck. “It wasn’t a mistake. I’ve looked at the video twenty times. Dad meant every single word.”

Steve stared at Tony who had retreated across the hall. “I can’t believe you did that, Tony! You knew how happy he was! You’re going to fix it. All of it.”

Tony crossed his arms and glared at Steve. “Like hell I am! Wade wasn’t good enough for Pete.”

“Just like a certain genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist wasn’t good enough for me, right?” Steve was pissed. Tony was being a hypocrite. Granted, Steve and Wade didn’t get along that well and he thought that Wade was entirely too loud, but he was tolerable once you got to know him. “You’re going to find Wade and apologize. Get on your Armani clad knees and grovel to him. He was the best damn thing Peter has had happen to him since Gwen. Then, you’re going to come back and apologize to your son.” Steve rubbed Peter’s back as he felt him silently sob into his neck and soaking his shirt. “And maybe, just maybe, Peter will forgive you.”

Tony looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself. Peter was right, he was an idiot. “JARVIS, locate Wade and get the suit ready.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony spared one last glance at his family as he walked down the hall. “I love you guys.”

Only Steve replied and maybe that’s what hurt the most. “Love you too.”

And at that moment, Tony saw just how much Wade meant to Peter. He was going to fix this. He wasn’t going to lose his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
